1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to roof racks for vehicles; and, more particularly to an assembly for attaching a rack to the roof of a vehicle in a quick and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods are known for detachably assembling roof racks, such as luggage carrier racks, to the roof of a vehicle. Generally, such racks having spaced rails having end holes which align with round holes through the roof of the vehicle at predetermined locations. These holes allow the rack to be secured to the vehicle roof. Some such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,162,755; 4,277,009; and 4,448,336.
One of the problems encountered in prior art installations using an assembly line is cross-threading of the insert used to fix the rails of the luggage rack to the roof. This is to say that, when a standard threaded insert is installed in a hole in roof, and the mating screw is placed into it to hold the roof rack rail in place, many times the threads become cross-threaded and the assembly line must stop. Hence, there is a need for an insert that does not have a thread and will accept a self-tapping screw at a final installation.
To manufacture an insert without a thread is not a problem. However, installing a non-threaded insert into a blind round hole (from one side) a the same time preventing the insert from rotating when you install a self-tapping screw is a problem.
There is thus a need for a vehicle roof rack assembly wherein spaced rails of such racks are secured to the vehicle roof in a quick and efficient manner.